Season 1
The first season of 13 Reasons Why consists of thirteen episodes. All episodes, and the special 13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons, were released on Netflix on March 31, 2017. The season is loosely based on a 2007 book of the same name by Jay Asher. Synopsis 13 Reasons Why, based on the best-selling book by Jay Asher, follows teenager Clay Jensen (Dylan Minnette) as he returns home from school to find a mysterious box with his name on it lying on his porch. Inside he discovers a group of cassette tapes recorded by Hannah Baker (Katherine Langford) -his classmate and crush-who tragically committed suicide two weeks earlier. On tape, Hannah unfolds an emotional audio diary, detailing the thirteen reasons why she decided to end her life. Through Hannah and Clay's dual narratives, 13 Reasons Why weaves an intricate and heartrending story of confusion and desperation that will deeply affect viewers. Netflix Media Center: 13 Reasons Why Synopsis Cast |-|Cast= Main * Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen * Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker * Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla * Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis * Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley * Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker * Miles Heizer as Alex Standall * Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey * Devin Druid as Tyler Down * Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen * Derek Luke as Kevin Porter * Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring * Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker * Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen * Josh Hamilton as Mr. Jensen * Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller * Steven Weber as Principal Gary Bolan * Mark Pellegrino as Sheriff's Deputy Standall * Henry Zaga as Brad * Steven Silver as Marcus Cole * Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver * Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland * Keiko Agena as Pam Bradley * Uriah Shelton as Pratters * Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins * Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz |-|Crew= Crew Episodes Soundtrack The following is a table containing the songs on the 13 Reasons Why Season 1 soundtrack with added episode titles/links and scenes in which the songs are played. Gallery Images |-|Promotional Images= 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_1.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_2.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_3.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_4.jpg 13_Reasons_Why_Promo_5.jpg 13 Reasons Why Promo 6.jpg |-|Character Portraits= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Alex Standall.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Bryce Walker.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Clay Jensen.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Courtney Crimsen.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Hannah Baker.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Jessica Davis.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Justin Foley.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Marcus Cole.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Ryan Shaver.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Sheri Holland.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Tyler Down.jpg 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Zach Dempsey.jpg |-|Events= 13 Reasons Why Cast MTV Awards.jpg|13 Reasons Why Cast at MTV Awards 2017 |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS Mandy Teefey, Selena Gomez, Ross Butler, Tommy Dorfman, Steven Silver, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Selena Gomez, Tommy Dorfman, Steven Silver, Michele Selene Ang, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Ajiona Alexus, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Alisha Boe, Brandon Flynn.jpg BTS Christian Navarro, Henry Zaga.jpg BTS Derek Luke.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette (1).jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Ajiona Alexus.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Miles Heizer.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Dorian Lockett.jpg BTS Helen Shaver, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Katherine Langford (1).jpg BTS Katherine Langford, Ross Butler.jpg BTS Katherine Langford.jpg BTS Miles Heizer.jpg BTS Steven Silver.jpg BTS Tommy Dorfman.jpg Videos 13 Reasons Why Featurette Netflix 13 Reasons Why Hannah's Monologue Netflix 13 Reasons Why Official Trailer HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Date Announcement Netflix Selena Gomez Teases New Netflix 'Passion Project' '13 Reasons Why' -- Watch the Clip! 13 Reasons Why Panel There’s Never Enough TV Netflix 13 Reasons Why Beyond The Reasons HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why's Justin Prentice & Ross Butler Recap Season One Vanity Fair Message from the Cast Before the show begins, there is a 52-second message hosted by Dylan Minnette, Katherine Langford, Justin Prentice, and Alisha Boe warning viewers about the show's graphic content of violence, sexual assult, and drug use. :: Dylan: '''Hi, I'm Dylan Minnette, and I play Clay Jensen. :: '''Katherine: '''I'm Katherine Langford, and I play Hannah Baker. :: '''Justin: '''I'm Justin Prentice, I play Bryce Walker. :: '''Alisha: '''I'm Alisha Boe, I play Jessica Davis. :: '''Justin: ''13 Reasons Why is a fictional series that tackles tough, real world issues taking a look at sexual assault, sustance abuse, suicide, and more. :: '''Katherine: '''By shedding a light on these difficult topics, we hope our show can help viewers start a conversation. :: '''Alisha: '''But if you are struggling with these issues yourself, this series may not be right for you, or you may want to watch it with a trusted adult. :: '''Dylan: '''And if you ever feel you need someone to talk with, reach out to a parent, a friend, a school counselor, or an adult you trust. Call a local helpline or go to 13ReasonsWhy.info. :: '''Alisha: '''Because the minute you start talking about it, it gets easier. Afterwards, a black title card is shown with an inscription: ''If you or someone you know needs help finding crisis resources, visit 13ReasonsWhy.Info.13 Reasons Why—"Talk to Someone" (February 16, 2020) Notes/Trivia *The filming locations of the first season of 13 Reasons Why include the towns of Vallejo, Benicia, San Rafael, Crockett and Sebastopol, as well as many other places around the San Fransisco Bay Area.Express — "13 Reasons Why season 2 location: Where is 13 Reasons Why filmed? Where is it set?" (February 22, 2018) * The first season of 13 Reasons Why has an ending which the producers said they left open for another Season, possibly for what happens with Alex Standall, Tyler Down, Bryce Walker and other characters. **More than two years after its original release, Netflix has removed the controversial scene of Hannah Baker's death from 13 Reasons Why.The Guardian ⁠— "Netflix cuts controversial suicide scene from 13 Reasons Why" (July 16, 2019) References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1